godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla vs. Koranga
Godzilla vs. Koranga (ゴジラ対コランガ究極のスーパーバトル Gojira tai Koranga: Ultimate Supa Batoru) is an upcoming 2011 Godzilla film and is the 29th installment to the Godzilla franchise and is also the 7th Godzilla film in the Millennium era. This is the thrid conclusion of the all-star kaiju movie franchise since Destroy All Monsters and Godzilla: Final Wars; it is also the first Godzilla movie to guest-star several other kaiju from Daiei and Tsuburaya such as some of Godzilla's famous competitors, Ultraman and Gamera. The film was written by Godzilla enthusiest Israel Barber (Ibarber). As the 57th anniversary celebratory film (if released) would cast a large proportion of actors from previous Godzilla films both from all three eras, all appear as main characters. This also goes for some of the monsters aswell, as a small portion of monsters in the film haven't been seen on the big screen for almost 35 years. Kaiju Like Final Wars; Godzilla vs. Koranga has a record breaking (soon to break final wars record holding) about 60 monsters (or 61 if you include Koranga). Some of the monsters in the film haven't made an appearence since the 1960 or early 2000's and a several appear briefly in the film. This is also the first that both Ultraman & Gamera along with other monsters from their franchise to costar with the King of Monsters himself; this is also the first film to show more than one Godzilla as several of Godzilla's incarnations are brought out of retirement. The film's kaiju include: *Godzilla: The main star of the film, after the Xillien invasion this Godzilla grudge against humanity now a forgotten memory. Godzilla and his son Minilla live in the Ogasawara islands (homage to Destroy All Monsters), the beast lived in peace for quite sometime until the world went in peril when several monsters attacked cities, towns and villages. Once Godzilla's sense thirst for battle against his old and new foes; he and Minilla left the islands to fight their adversaries, Godzilla is first confronted by a giant monster named Slivergon, though the monster was powerful, Godzilla destroyed one the 1st of Koranga minions in an instant, Godzilla presued to go on and head to Tokyo, but then confronted by his 1954 incarnation in Osaka. Confused, the appearance both the monsters fought each verociously, but then are attacked by the giant turtle Gamera. Putting their differences aside they battle the giant turtle, though the battle long the monsters stop their battle and soon became allies. Godzilla then finally reaches his destination along with some familiar old faces and quite some new ones as well. When Koranga and his minons arrive; a gigantic battle commits, as the battle rages on, Godzilla and his incarnations including a fully-grown Godzilla Junior joins the to battle their new adversary Koranga. With things turning bleek, the Godzillasaurids transfrom into a group of Meltdown Godzillas; the recent Godzilla charges at the dragon and pummbling him into the rubble while Rodan, Ghidorah, Mothra and Anguirus aid in the onslaught. DesuGoji and Junior unleash an atomic breath at the powerful creature. Not giving the up this fight Koranga flies in the air for one last attack. Down on earth, the Godzillasaurs all roar with burning blood and unleash and attack all together and knock out the gigantic dragon; in the end Godzilla and his allied companions all roar in victory. In the urge to finish off the leviathan, Mothra puts Godzilla in abrief hault, the fairies that bring a message to the people of japan saying that Koranga: God of Destruction had laid asleep for centuries, when it was awoken, it was angered and planned to destroy the entire universe, it turns out that it actually wanted peace after years of destruction. Listening to their message Godzilla turns his head to the ocean with a group of monsters followed beside him, to the Ogasawara Islands to live in peace once again. *Minilla: The son of Godzilla, yet returns again for this seismic movie. He and his father left to the Ogasawara islands to live in peace and harmony. All this relaxation fell into a diaster when Koranga awakens from it's 3,000 year sleep. This is when the two monsters start making their way to Japan to help their comrades. As they were making their way to Japan, Minilla and Godzilla were proceeded by a Cryptocleidus and was seperated from each other. Minilla soon was acompanied by an older Godzilla Junior and the two managed to make to Tokyo to be accompanied by their family. **Mothra: **Anguirus: **Rodan: **King Caesar: **Zilla: **Hedorah: **Ebirah: **Kamacuras: **Manda: Appearing after Godzilla:Final Wars, Manda is reborn due to the revival ablitity that Koranga possesed. Soon the Gotengo goes to capture the dragon and settle the score with it, but before long Koranga comes and fights the Mu God; they fight voraciously, is then defeated by Koranga. Presuming that Manda was killed the Gotengo retreats back to Tokyo. Later on Manda had survived the attack and headed to Japan, but only to stopped by Dorako. The monsters battle to the death's end and with things looking bleak uses it's new abititly thanks to battle that happened in Final Wars and transformed into Fire Manda and obliterated Dorako. Later Manda joined a congrestion of monsters heading to Tokyo to fight the monster Koranga, as they all waited Koranga and some other appeared which would be the battle of the century, Manda and the other monsters then watch to see Godzilla and Koranga fight. Once Koranga was defeated, Manda followed Godzilla and the other monsters to the Ogasawara Islands to live in peace. **Baragon: **Gorosaurus: **Kumonga: **Varan: **Godzilla Junior: **Gigan: **SpaceGodzilla: **King Ghidorah: **Rainbow Mothra: **Giant Sea Serpent: After it's appearance in King Kong Escapes the Giant Sea Serpent returns after it's 45 year retirement. Little is known about it's role, but it's garenteed that it would've been a cameo monster. **ShodaiGoji: **84Goji: Godzilla's 1980 descendant. After it's appearance in The Return of Godzilla this particular godzilla returns for it's antagonistic role following it's own path like it's 1950's descendant. This particular godzilla is reborned due to Koranga's rival ablities. It causes a lot of destruction amongst the world and even fought a few foes such as Zetton and UltraSeven. It soon changes it's role at the near end of the film. **MogeGoji/DesuGoji: **GiraGoji: **KiryuGoji: The last godzilla before Finalgoji. This particular godzilla returns for it's antagonistic role following it's own path, but it soon changes it's role as the natural villian to an anti-hero. KiryuGoji was revived by Koranga's revival abilities and soon began it's havoc over Japan once again. It was not before long that KiryuGoji encountered a group of monsters that eventually provoked it, they soon fought and were quickly dealt with. Later KiryuGoji along with others head towards Tokyo to fight Koranga and it's army of monsters. KiryuGoji is reunited with a group of Godzillas just like it and then decides to join them in the fight. In the end of the war KiryuGoji along with the other godzillas absorb an large amount of radiation and turn critical; they soon defeat Koranga with an ultimate atomic heat ray. **Biollante: **Kiryu: **Megalon: **Maguma: 50 years since it's retirement the gigantic Walrus returns for this film. Like most of the kaiju in the movie it would be revived because of Koranga and would wreck havoc over the world. It would later migrate to the final battle field in Tokyo where it joins to fight Koranga.